Episode 1
is the first episode of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It originally aired on January 7th, 2011 in Japan and is produced by SHAFT. Summary The episode begins with Madoka Kaname's dream of Homura Akemi fighting Walpurgis Night from another timeline. Madoka wakes up and goes to school. At her school, she finds that a new girl has enrolled in the class, Homura Akemi, and Madoka is surprised that Homura seems to know her and she is looking at her. Homura asks to go to the nurse, and she takes Madoka With her. In the hallway, Homura says Madoka should not try to change her life. Madoka and Sayaka are at the store, and then Madoka hears Kyubey inside her head. She hears her calling for help. She follows it to find Homura trying to kill Kyubey. Homura states that it is none of her business and she should just hand Kyubey over. Sayaka then appears to spray Homura with a fire extinguisher and helps Madoka. The two are caught in a barrier while fleeing. However, they are completely unaware that it is a barrier, and they are very scared. Mami Tomoe appears and saves them, and Homura leaves. Mami heals Kyubey and Kyubey says that Madoka And Sayaka can become magical girls if they form a contract. Characters Magical Girls * Homura Akemi * Mami Tomoe Civilians * Madoka Kaname * Sayaka Miki * Tomohisa Kaname * Tatsuya Kaname * Junko Kaname * Hitomi Shizuki Witches * Walpurgisnacht Other * Kyubey * Anthony * Adelbert Locations * Madoka´s House * Mitakihara Middle School Trivia * Originally, episode 1, 2, and 11 didn't have any endings. In the Blu Ray/DVD releases, the character song "See You Tomorrow" was added. * The very first shot of the series after the curtains rise is a title card that reads (in runes) "Prolog im Himmel". This is the title of the Prologue of Goethe's Faust, in which Mephistopheles and God make a wager over the soul of Faust. The runes underneath the title read "2011". * After Madoka and Sayaka run away from Homura, four Anthonies are seen "speaking" or singing moving streams of runes which form a quote from "The Hexeneinmaleins" in Goethe's Faust. This quote is a basic magic spell demonstrated to Faust on his first visit to a witch. It describes a 3x3 numerical grid where each row and column adds up to 15. Here is a translation of the passage. * During class, Homura is presented with advanced algebra problems and solves them in a seemingly effortless, well-practiced fashion. Mitakihara Middle School's coursework is well above the normal middle school level, and some even appeared on the prestigious Tokyo University's entrance exam. See the Mathematics of Madoka Magica page for details and solutions. * Madoka lives in a futuristic house that features cutting edge architecture, a colossally spacious bathroom with digital screens that display currency exchange rates, and other high-tech amenities. See the Madoka's House page for details. * Many fans have noticed that in the original broadcast, all the background music (most notably, Magia played during the prologue scene) is played slower and at a lower pitch. In the AT-X version (and reportedly the webcast version, too), this was corrected, causing the need for the tunes to be edited differently to fit the video. Some fans prefer "Magia (slow version)" and have uploaded it to YouTube. * Although it may be coincidental, "dark scenes" within Episode 1 include many chains and checkerboard patterns, symbols usually associated with Black★Rock Shooter. * Parodies of this episode have been made, such as in Maria†Holic: Alive (Episode 4) and Sket Dance. Gallery Episode 1 End Card.jpg Sayakamadokafear.jpeg fr:Épisode 01 Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Episodes